Am Strand
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Bei einer zufälligen Begegnung im Sommer lernen sich James Potter und Lily Evans besser kennen.


Der folgende Link zeigt euch das Bild der Fanfiktion.

blog/derdernieaufgibt

Es war der 15. August 1977, als Lilys Mutter spät am Nachmittag endlich von der Schnellstraße herunter und in den kleinen Ferienort hinein fuhr. Sie waren acht Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Erst mit dem Auto, dann auf dem Schiff und dann wieder mit dem Auto. Heute Morgen um acht Uhr hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht und nach der Fahrt mit der Fähre nur eine einzige kleine Pause eingelegt. Zum Glück hatte Petunia darauf verzichtet, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, wie sie es sonst gerne tat. Die Fahrt war ihnen vertraut. Sie fuhren häufig nach Dänemark, weil ihre Mutter von hier kam; nur im letzten Jahr hatten sie es nicht geschafft.

Keine zehn Minuten später hielten sie an einem kleinen Haus, das von hohen Fichten umgeben war. Alle sahen sich gespannt um. Wie sah das Grundstück aus, wie würde das Haus eingerichtet sein? „Die Bäume bieten einen guten Sichtschutz, da können wir ganz in Ruhe zusammen draußen essen", sagte Lilys Mutter und stieg aus dem Wagen. Die Mädchen folgten ihr und halfen beim Auspacken. Nachdem alles im Haus war, ging Lily durch die Zimmer und sah sich um. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich wurde sie sich mit Petunia einig, wer welches Zimmer bekommen sollte. Beide machten sich daran, sich gemütlich einzurichten. Lily hatte viele Bücher mitgenommen, weil sie gerne las und hier bestimmt viel Zeit haben würde.

An diesem ersten Tag machten sie vor allem eines: Sie kauften ein und gingen an den Strand. Das war für Lily das Schönste, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Das Meer war unglaublich faszinierend: diese Weiten und diese Wucht, mit der die Wellen auf dem Strand brachen. Sie ging ganz nah ans Wasser und ließ ihre Füße umspülen. Lange Spaziergänge – abwechselnd über den festen, feuchten Sand am Wassersaum oder im weichen, warmen Sand in der Nähe der kleinen Dünen – gehörten zu jedem Tag, den sie hier verbrachte. Schon morgens wurden manchmal mehrere Kilometer daraus, und gelegentlich lief sie, bis sie den Hafen der kleinen Stadt in der Nähe erreichte. So war es auch am Morgen des 19. August. Sie setzte sich auf die Kaimauer und sah den Fischern bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Plötzlich ließ sich jemand neben sie auf die Mauer fallen. Sie sah zur Seite und erkannte jemanden, mit dem sie hier ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet hatte: Neben ihr saß ihr Mitschüler James Potter. Der Wind fegte ihm durch die Haare und ließ sie noch unordentlicher erscheinen, als es für gewöhnlich schon der Fall war.

„Hey Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er fröhlich. Sie erwiderte, dass sie ihn dasselbe fragen könnte. Er lachte und antwortete ihr: „Ich bin jedes Jahr mit meiner Familie in Dänemark. Mein Vater liebt es, am Strand zu laufen. Die Strände bei uns genügen ihm einfach nicht." Lily meinte: „Ich gehe gerne unten am Wasser spazieren, aber laufen wäre mir zu anstrengend. Seid ihr immer in diesem Ort?" „Ja", antwortete James. „Uns gefällt es hier. Ist schon fast ein zweites Zuhause. Beziehungsweise ein drittes für mich." Ein Weilchen unterhielten sie sich und er versorgt Lily mit Tipps für besonders schöne Ecken. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass ihre Ferienhäuser gar nicht so weit voneinander entfernt lagen, schlug James vor, sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg zu machen. Lily wusste nicht so recht. Bis zum sechsten Schuljahr hatte er sie immer wieder nach einer Verabredung gefragt. Zum Ende des sechsten Schuljahres hatte sich das zwar etwas gebessert, doch sie hatte wenig Interesse daran, seine Hoffnung wieder zu befeuern. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied sie aber, dass sie ihn ohnehin schlecht daran hindern konnte, zur selben Zeit zurückzugehen wie sie. Das sagte sie ihm auch, stand auf und verließ den Hafen. James ging ihr hinterher und fragte sie im Gehen: „Geht es dir gut?" Sie nickte und sagte zufrieden: „Ja, ich bin am Meer!. Das ist für mich fast alles, was ich zum Glück brauche." Sie wanderten den Strand entlang, und bei den Ferienhäusern angekommen, verabschiedete sich James: „Ich hoffe, wir werden uns noch häufiger am Strand treffen." Er winkte ihr zu und ging dann hoch zu den Dünen. Lily blieb stehen und sah ihm nach. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass James Potter in ihrer nächsten Nähe seine Ferien verbrachte. Als er schließlich im Grün der Dünen verschwunden war, ging sie weiter und fand den Frühstückstisch fertig gedeckt vor. Ihre Mutter lächelte ihr entgegen und fragte, ob sie einen unterhaltsamen Spaziergang gehabt habe. Lily sah sie nachdenklich an und antwortete: „Unterhaltsam würde ich das nicht nennen; aber langweilig war es auch nicht." Sie setzte sich, nahm sich eins der leckeren dänischen Brötchen, die Petunia schon früh am Morgen beim nahen Bäcker gekauft hatte, und begann zu essen.

Am Nachmittag desselben Tages ging sie nochmals zum Strand, um heute endlich eine Sandburg zu bauen. Früher, als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war, hatte sie das immer mit ihrem Vater getan. Sie hatten Gräben ausgehoben und das Meerwasser um die Burg herum geleitet, damit sie nicht von den Fluten zerstört wurde. Das Wasser hatte zwar trotzdem stets gewonnen, doch sie hatten dann unbeirrt am nächsten Tag alles wieder aufgebaut. Da ihr Vater nun schon seit drei Jahren tot war, baute sie die Burgen seitdem allein. Es war für sie zu einer Tradition geworden. Lily suchte sich eine geeignete Stelle am Meer und fing mit dem Graben an. Sie war schon eine gute halbe Stunde beschäftigt und hatte glatte Wälle mit einem angedeuteten Turm an jeder der vier Ecken geschaffen, als sie jemanden rufen hörte: „Lily, was machst du denn da?" Sie sah auf. Auf sie zu kam James, der sich neben die entstehende Burg fallen ließ. Lily wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und antwortete: „Ich baue eine Sandburg. Nicht so schwer zu erkennen, oder?" James schien zunächst etwas verwirrt, denn er fragte: „Eine Burg? Was soll die Vertiefung rund herum?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte ihm, dass es das wichtigste Ziel beim Erschaffen einer Sandburg sei, etwas zu bauen, was dem Meer möglichst lange standhielt. James nickte verstehend und schlug vor: „Kann ich dir helfen? Ich könnte den Graben vertiefen, während du die Burg mit Steinen befestigst." Lily sah ihn überrascht an. Er wollte ihr helfen? Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass er Sandburgenbauen als Kinderkram abtun würde. Doch er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Er nahm sich schon die Schaufel und grub den Graben tiefer, als sie es je gekonnt hätte. Die beiden arbeiteten die größte Zeit über stumm, doch nach einiger Zeit fragte Lily: „Wo ist eigentlich Sirius, lebt er nicht bei dir?" James nickte und erwiderte: „Er besucht einen Onkel, deshalb ist er dieses Jahr nicht mitgekommen."

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde Hand in Hand gearbeitet hatten, betrachteten sie zufrieden ihr Werk. Ein tiefer Burggraben umgab ein prächtiges Bauwerk, das üppig mit kleinen Steinen und Muscheln verziert war. „Ob es wohl die nächste Flut übersteht?", sinnierte James. „Mein Vater hätte gesagt: _Das Meer gibt, das Meer nimmt.",_ erwiderte Lily. „Falls es die Burg morgen zurückerobert haben sollte, wird es so viel neues Baumaterial angeschwemmt haben, dass genug für drei neue Burgen da ist." „Vielleicht treffen wir uns morgen, wenn wir nach dem Rechten sehen", lächelte James. Dann fragte er höflich: „Wo wohnst du eigentlich genau?" „Ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn du willst?" Er nickte eifrig und zusammen gingen sie zum Ferienhaus. „Nett habt ihr es hier", sagte James und betrachtete das kleine, rot gestrichene Haus mit Interesse. Auf der Terrasse saß Petunia und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Sie sah auf, als sie die Stimmen hörte und nickte James freundlich zu. Auch er grüßte höflich zu ihr herüber und verabschiedete sich dann von Lily, da sie ihn nicht ermutigte zu bleiben. Mit einem freundlichen „Mach's gut, und danke für deine Hilfe beim Bauen!", winkte Lily ihm zu und ging ins Haus.

Es verging fast eine Woche, in der Lily und James sich gelegentlich morgens trafen und zusammen ein Stück gingen. Die Sandburg hatte dank des soliden Grabens tatsächlich mehrere Fluten überstanden. Am Nachmittag des 24. August war Lily allein unterwegs, als sie in den nun geschleiften Resten des besagten Grabens eine Flasche fand. Sie schaukelte im Wasser und man konnte durch das klare Glas einen zusammengerolltes Stück Papier erkennen. Gespannt entfernte Lily den Korken, der die Flasche verschloss und entrollte das Papier.

 _Liebe Lily,_

 _wenn du Lust hast, würde ich dich gerne zu einem mitternächtlichen Essen am Strand einladen. Ich habe gutes Essen und Kerzen, sowie einen kleinen Tisch mit Stühlen, die hoffentlich im Sand nicht zu sehr wackeln. Es wäre schön, wenn du Zeit finden würdest. Wenn du magst, hole ich dich heute um 23 Uhr ab._

 _Viele Grüße_

 _James Potter_

Lily musste lachen. Wie typisch für James! Immer für eine verrückte Idee gut. Sie war durchaus nicht abgeneigt, seine Einladung anzunehmen, zweifelte aber daran, dass das klug wäre. Sie hatte ganze Schuljahre damit verbracht, diesen lästigen Mitschüler abzuwimmeln – sollte sie ihre Zurückhaltung jetzt aufgeben? Andererseits hatte sie in den letzten Tagen gute Gespräche mit ihm geführt, und beim Bau der Sandburg war er mit unerwarteter Begeisterung bei der Sache gewesen. Man konnte durchaus Spaß mit ihm haben. Ein Mitternachtsessen mit ihm läutete ja nicht unbedingt eine Beziehung ein. Daran hatte sie nach wie vor kein Interessen. Die Erfahrung lehrte, dass eine Beziehung mit James nicht sehr lange anhielt, und Lily hatte keinerlei Interesse an kurzen Affären. Sie war also nicht sicher, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. Sie dachte den ganzen Tag über diese Frage nach. Die Zeit schritt fort und schon war es kurz vor elf Uhr. Um Punkt elf ging sie nach draußen; sie hatte sich entschieden. Vor dem Tor stand James und strahlte sie an. Er sagte: „Das ist schon als Verabredung gedacht, nur damit du gewarnt bist." Sie nickte und antwortete spöttisch: „Mach was aus deiner Chance." Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Strand. Bevor sie die letzte Düne überquerten, bat er sie: „Bitte schließ die Augen, ich führe dich ein kleines Stück." Gehorsam schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich von ihm an der Hand führen. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, schon nach wenigen Minuten sagte er: „Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen." Nachdem Lily dies getan hatte, sah sie vor sich einen kleinen hölzernen Tisch stehen. Zwei Stühle standen daneben und er war mit einer weißen Tischdecke und buntem Geschirr sagte: „Ich habe Nudeln gekocht. Nicht sehr dänisch und nicht besonders originell, aber eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich kochen kann. Hoffentlich magst Du's" Lily setzte sich an den Tisch und erwiderte: „Das werden wir sehen; doch ich glaube nicht, dass du Nudeln auf eine Art und Weise zubereiten kannst, die ich nicht mag." James grinste und setzte sich zu ihr. „Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam." Er öffnete eine abgedeckte Schüssel, aus der es verlockend duftete und häufte eine bunte Mischung aus Nudeln und den unterschiedlichsten Gemüsen auf Lilys Teller. Dann fragte er, ob sie lieber Wein oder Wasser trinken wolle. Sie zog es vor, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und bat um Wasser. Die Wellen schlugen leise plätschernd auf den Sand, der Wind strich sanft durch das Dünengras und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel – es war eine schon beinahe kitschig schöne Stimmung. Lily beschloss genau in diesem Moment, dass sie die kritische kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf für heute zur Ruhe schicken wollte. Warum nicht einmal ganz unbeschwert genießen?

Sie saßen nun schon mehr als zwei Stunden zusammen. Das Essen war längst verzehrt – mit einer leckeren Weincreme als Dessert hatte Lily doch noch einen kleinen Anteil am Wein erhalten – und sie unterhielten sich angeregt über die verschiedensten Themen. Dabei hatte Lily festgestellt, dass sie in erstaunlich vielen Ansichten übereinstimmten. Erwähnte er ein Buch, hatte sie es gelesen und genossen; sprach sie über einen Film, hatte er ihn gesehen und etwas Interessantes dazu zu sagen. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen! Es war schon halb zwei, als er sie plötzlich fragte: „Warum hast du eigentlich heute zugestimmt, mit mir auszugehen? Ich freue mich riesig; doch ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass ich alleine würde essen müssen." Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. Das war genau die Frage, die sie sich nicht einmal selbst stellen wollte. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte sie beim Gedanken, mit James Potter auszugehen, bestenfalls laut gelacht. Doch hier saß sie und aß nachts am Strand mit ihm ihr Lieblingsgericht und genoss es sogar. Sie beschloss, ihm eine Gegenfrage zu stellen. „Warum willst du unbedingt mit mir ausgehen?"

James lächelte. Amüsierte er sich über ihre Frage? Er antwortete jedoch schnell: „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, und du verdienst eine ehrliche Antwort." Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und seufzte: „Im Grunde weiß ich es selbst nicht, warum ich nur Augen für dich habe. Seit fast drei Jahren kann ich mich für kein anderes Mädchen mehr wirklich interessieren!" Er sah ihr in die Augen und sprach dann weiter: „Du bist schön, das weißt du selbst. Das ist aber nicht der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass ich dich so mag. Ich mag, wie du sprichst, wie du gehst, wie du lachst. Ich mag deine Ernsthaftigkeit und wie wütend du über Ungerechtigkeiten werden kannst." Er trank sein Glas mit einen Zug aus, ließ dann den Kopf hängen und sagte leise: „Dieser Urlaub ist wie ein Traum, und der heutige Abend der schönste, den ich je erlebt habe. Aber ich weiß, dass das alles für dich viel weniger bedeutet. Ich kann wohl niemals wirklich glücklich werden, weil das einzige Mädchen, dass ich wahrhaft liebe, mich im besten Fall nicht mehr hasst."

Lilys Herz schlug rascher. Eine so kompromisslose Liebeserklärung hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Ich kenne dich, James", erwiderte sie, „um schöne Worte bist du nie verlegen! Ist das hier wirklich, wirklich dein Ernst?" Sie wollte es unbedingt wissen; von seiner Antwort hing viel ab. James sah sie an und zog etwas aus der Tasche seiner Jacke. Er reichte ihr eine Spielkarte. „Es ist die Wahrheit", sagte er ruhig. Sie drehte die Karte um und sah, dass es sich um eine Herzdame handelte. Am Rand stand ein Name: _Lily Evans._ _"_ Die trage ich seit mindestens einem Jahr immer bei mir", sagte James traurig. „Lächerlich, ich weiß. Aber so hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dich ein ganz kleines bisschen in meiner Nähe zu haben."

Lily schaute auf die Karte, und auf einmal bebte etwas in ihr. Konnte es sein, dass er das wirklich so ernst meinte? Plötzlich lächelte sie ihn an und sagte, dass er jetzt auch eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen solle. Er sah auf und winkte ab: „Du musst nicht sagen, dass es für dich lediglich etwas Einmaliges war. Ich bin trotzdem glücklich gewesen." Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie sagte mit Nachdruck: „Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst!" Er nickte ergeben und so fing Lily an, ihm zu erzählen, wie sie sich n den letzten Tagen mit ihm gefühlt hatte. „Ich hab festgestellt, dass wir zwei ziemlich viel gemeinsam haben. Und unsere Verabredung heute Abend war auch in dieser Hinsicht keine Enttäuschung. Außerdem habe ich eine weitere sehr wichtige Qualität an dir entdeckt", endete sie verschmitzt. Er sah sie fragend an. „Dass du ausgezeichnet kochen kannst! Eine überaus wichtige Eigenschaft an jemandem, mit dem man öfter zusammen sein möchte."

James sah sie aufmerksam und ein wenig ungläubig an. „Mit dem man öfter zusammen sein möchte?", wiederholte er zweifelnd. „Heißt das, du möchtest mich wieder treffen? Ich meine, so wie heute Abend? Zu einer wirklichen Verabredung?" Sie lächelte ihn an; er lächelte nicht zurück. Dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, hatte er ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt; aber selbst die Hoffnung auf eine Chance bei ihr wollte er sich nicht gönnen. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor, enttäuscht zu werden. Lily stand auf und stellte ihren Stuhl neben seinen. Dann sagte sie sanft: „Ich verspreche dir keine einfache Zeit. Und die Hölle auf Erden, wenn du in ein paar Wochen versuchen solltest, mich wieder loszuwerden!" Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, nahm er ihre Hände und küsste eine nach der anderen. „Du hast so schöne Hände! Das habe ich mir schon lange gewünscht. Lily, die Hölle auf Erden hätte ich verdient, wenn ich jemals nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein wollte! Ich verspreche dir ..." „Versprich mir nichts", unterbrach sie ihn. „Für mich zählen nur Taten!" „Dann lass mich dir wenigstens versprechen, dass ich mir Mühe geben werde, mit dir zusammen das beste Schulsprecherpaar zu werden, das Hogwarts jemals erlebt hat."

Lily schob ihn ein Stück von sich und fragte überrascht: „Schulsprecherpaar? Aber du würdest doch nie zum Schulsprecher ernannt werden." Sie musste bei der Vorstellung lachen. Er lachte mit ihr und zog etwas aus seiner Jacke: „Ist mit einer Eule gekommen, kurz bevor ich losgegangen bin, um dich abzuholen." Lily griff in den Umschlag und holte einen Brief und einen goldenen Anstecker mit einem großen ‚S' hervor. Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

 _An James Potter,_

 _ich freue mich, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie zum diesjährigen Schulsprecher bestimmt wurden. Ihre Kollegin wird Lily Evans sein. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie beide hervorragend zusammenarbeiten werden. Einzelheiten zu ihren Pflichten erfahren sie in einem einführenden Gespräch zu Anfang des Schuljahrs. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Sommer!_

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Lily las den Brief noch einmal durch und sah dann wieder auf das Abzeichen aus Gold. Dann schaute sie James an und fragte ihn: „Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen um Dumbledore machen?" James lachte auf und sagte, dass er so ähnlich reagiert habe. Offensichtlich traut er mir mehr zu, als ich das selbst tun würde. Ich werde ihn – und dich – nicht enttäuschen!" Er zog Lily an sich. „Glaubst du, es gibt viele Menschen, die heute Abend so glücklich sind wie ich?" „Ich weiß mindestens einen", antwortete sie und sah ihn zärtlich an. „Jetzt möchte ich doch ein Glas Wein haben. Ich muss doch mit dir anstoßen. Auf das Schulsprecherpaar – auf uns! James, ich glaube, das wird ein Jahr wie kein anderes!"


End file.
